Bésame, Ron
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, se hace realidad el sueño más loco de Ron- ser el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts. ¿Podrá soportarlo? SLASHHET


**Disclaimer**: Los libros de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No gano ni un céntimo por escribir estas chorradas, así que ya lo sabes.

Bésame, Ron 

Escrito para el desafío de Marzo de la lista harrypotter-slash de _yahoo!_.

Rating: PG-13

Categoría: Humor/Romance?

Pareja: Ron / todos

Resumen: El día de su cumpleaños, Ron ve realizado uno de sus más locos deseos... ser el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts. ¿Podrá soportarlo?

-Ron- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Sí, Neville?- respondió distraídamente, buscando el libro que necesitaba. Qué miseria, pensaba, tener que estar en la biblioteca el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Adónde demonios había ido a parar el libro "_24 hechizos para mejorar tu atractivo sexual_"? Estaba ahí hace unos días...

-Quería decirte que, bueno... es que... bueno... yo, me parece que... este, pues...

-¿Qué?- contestó irritado, y miró al chico frente a él. Tenía las orejas coloradas y la vista en las baldosas. 

-MegustasRon. 

Una pausa.

-¿Qué?

-Me-me gustas.

-Oh. Neville. Yo, em...

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo que replicarle, el otro muchacho se paró de puntillas y le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla. 

-¡Señor Longbottom!- siseó la bibliotecaria- ¡no se puede correr en la biblioteca! ¡Señor Weasley, haga el favor de cerrar la boca!

****

-¡...y se ha ido como si, como si yo que sé! ¿Tú lo sabias, Harry? ¿Harry?

Su mejor amigo lo miraba, pero parecía absorto en su propio mundo. Ron tuvo que pegarle un codazo para que reaccionara. 

-¿Eh? 

-¿Sabías que Neville es gay?

-¿Cómo dices?

De repente Ron tenía ganas de patear la mesa en la que estaban haciendo los deberes. Se lo volvió a contar, brevemente. 

-Bueno, ¿qué piensas de esto?

Harry se quedó callado, escribiendo en silencio: mojando la pluma en la tinta brillante, rascando más palabras sobre esa redacción tan larga como las de Hermione. Para Pociones, había dicho su amigo. 

-¿Podrías darme un beso?- soltó súbitamente el Niño Que Vivió.

Pasó un minuto. No se movían ni las arañas.

-¿Cómo dices?- a Ron le temblaba la voz.

 El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior y dijo cautelosamente-: No es tan raro. Desde que estás en el equipo de Quidditch estás, bueno, en forma... deberías verte en los vestuarios...

-Harry, tú también...

Harry lo miró a los ojos, verde esmeralda contra azul oscuro, y murmuró extasiado-: Estás buenísimo.

Segundos más tarde, Hermione casi fue atropellada por un torbellino de color escarlata brillante que salió volando por la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, agitando los brazos y gritando algo sobre Harry. 

*****

Ron corría por los pasillos como si le estuvieran persiguiendo todos los magos oscuros del país, ciego por la furia y la vergüenza. 

¿Pero qué pasaba con todos hoy? ¿Por qué querrían besarle dos amigos que lo conocían desde los once años? Y lo más inquietante, ¿por qué no le molestaba como era debido?

-¡Weasley! ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. 

"Genial- pensó el pelirrojo- justo lo que me faltaba." Dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el rubio más rico y desagradable de todo Hogwarts, acompañado por sus inseparables guardaespaldas, que sonreían malévolamente.

-Malfoy. ¿Qué coño quieres?

-¿Siempre eres tan mal hablado, Weasley? Aunque no me extraña, viniendo de una familia tan pobre...

"Mi día ya no puede ser peor," concluyó Ron, apretando los puños mientras Malfoy se aproximaba.

Estaba equivocado.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse petrificado, dándole a Draco Malfoy la oportunidad de besarle con lengua y pasarle los brazos por la cintura, yendo a parar muy decididamente en su trasero.

Cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar (aunque lentamente, debido a la afluencia de sangre a otras partes de su cuerpo) Malfoy le pellizcaba el trasero con violencia, le besaba con gula el cuello y había juntado sus caderas, apretando algo duro (_No pienses en ello, no te atrevas, Ron_) contra su pierna derecha. Todo delante de Crabbe y Goyle, que miraban la escena con ojos lujuriosos, como cuando miraban el banquete de Halloween recién aparecido frente a ellos. 

Fue tal vez la visión de la mano de Crabbe alcanzando lentamente su entrepierna lo que retornó a Ron el control de su cuerpo. Propinó a Malfoy un empujón con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó varios metros por el suelo de las mazmorras. Crabbe y Goyle abrieron la boca, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, y Ron no quiso quedarse para ver el desenlace.

Desde su oscuro despacho, el profesor Severus Snape escuchó los gritos enfurecidos del joven Malfoy. ¿Era su imaginación, o estaba gritando algo sobre _desvirgar al pelirrojo_?

*****

Salió a la Entrada del castillo jadeando y gimiendo alternativamente, con el cabello rojo fuego pegado a la frente por el sudor. No sabía si gritar como poseído o ponerse a llorar, y le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. 

No había dado ni tres pasos fuera de la oscuridad de las mazmorras cuando un repentino chillido se alzó de entre una multitud congregada frente al Gran Comedor-: ¡RON! ¡ES RON!

Ron se detuvo bruscamente, esperando un ataque. En efecto, milisegundos más tarde la multitud explotó, soltando unos chillidos tan agudos que resquebrajaron las ventanas de alrededor. -**¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Es _Ron_!**

El susodicho pelirrojo se quedó paralizado en su sitio, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía, convirtiéndose en presa fácil para la turma de voces histéricas que avanzaba hacia él. Antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca de sorpresa, estaba completamente rodeado. Cientos de manos le agarraban el cabello, le acariciaban las mejillas, los labios, los pómulos, algunos más aventureros le dieron un pellizco en las nalgas, y alguien incluso se atrevió a manosearle _ah_. 

Abrió los ojos; vio delante suyo, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, a Justin Finch-Fletchey; los volvió a cerrar.  Unos labios se aplastaron contra su boca, apartó la cara, pero seguían insistiendo, seguían chillando, y Ron ya no podía respirar...

-¡Justin, déjalo! ¿No ves que no quiere...? ¡Apártate!

-¡Apártate tú, Boot!

-¡Eh, que los demás también queremos...!

-Calla, ¡imbécil!

-¡A Michael no lo insultes, Hufflepuff de...! 

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe, justo a tiempo para ser testigo del primer puñetazo, que fue a parar directamente en el ojo de Ernie McMillan. Siguió un forcejeo bastante violento, que Ron aprovechó para escurrirse entre las rodillas de la multitud de admiradores.  

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, se levantó y echó a correr, pero-

-¡Se escapa!- gritó alguien.

Ron corrió más fuerte, sin fijarse mucho por donde iba, y por poco no choca de frente con Malfoy y sus gorilas. Malfoy, con la cara pálida y puntiaguda teñida de un rojo intenso, lo señaló con la varita y exclamó-: _¡Tú!_ ¡SERÁS MÍO! ¡CRABBE, GOYLE, QUE NO SE ESCAPE!- mientras que Ron daba media vuelta y corría a toda leche por otro pasillo. 

Detrás de él oía gritos entusiasmados y el retumbar de cientos de pies contra el suelo, mientras Ron atravesaba pasillos y estrechos pasadizos, saltaba para alcanzar una escalera que estaba en movimiento, y en alguna ocasión tenía que esquivar un hechizo de _¡Accio Ron!_ que le lanzaba un _fan_ desesperado. 

Le empezaba a doler un costado, las piernas se le doblaban y cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, hizo un _sprint_ y llegó-

A un pasillo sin salida. 

Se dio la vuelta, lentamente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Los más rápidos ya aparecían por la esquina, y en pocos segundos el pasillo delante de él quedó completamente bloqueado por una horda de adolescentes lujuriosos. Ron cayó de rodillas, exhausto, y observó con la mirada perdida como se acercaba su final: parecían estar allí todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, de primero a séptimo, de todas las casas, y –aquí su corazón se detuvo- _¿no era ese el profesor Snape, allí, hasta atrás?_

Cerró los ojos derrotado, esperando el primer golpe, y entonces-

 -¡BASTA YA!- Harry Potter salió de un armario para escobas que había en el pasillo y se plantó delante de Ron, apuntando la varita amenazadoramente. Los alumnos, temerosos de la fama del Niño Que Voldemort No Puede Matar, se detuvieron, dudando.

-¡Harry, menos mal que-

Su mejor amigo lo ayudó a levantarse, y sin preámbulo alguno le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándolo e inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso al más caballeresco estilo del Príncipe Azul.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!- chilló Ron al mismo tiempo que varios otros estudiantes, reaccionando por fin, alzaron las varitas contra Harry-:

-_¡Stupefy!_

_-¡Expelliarmus_!

_-¡Cunninlingus!_

_-¡Accio Ron!_

            Se hizo el caos. En el pasillo volaron hechizos de todos los colores, cuerpos se desplomaban en el suelo, gritos salvajes tronaban al librarse una brutal lucha de todos contra todos.

            Lo último que pudo ver Ron, antes de que las puertas del armario se abrieran silenciosamente y lo engulleran, fue la figura inconsciente de su salvador y amigo.

******

-¡Harry, Harry!

-_¡Ssh! __¡Silencio! ¡Sígueme!_

De puntillas, recorrió un estrecho pasadizo oscuro, dejándose arrastrar por una mano cálida sobre la suya. Después de un rato, salieron de la panza de una gárgola grande y gorda, en un corredor apenas más iluminado que el pasadizo secreto. 

-Hermione, ¿qué-

-¡Espera! Escondámonos aquí, estaremos seguros si nos ponemos la capa de invisibilidad. 

Ron se desplomó jadeando en el suelo frío, detrás de la gárgola. Hermione se sentó a su lado y los cubrió a los dos con la fina capa transparente de Harry. 

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No. No... no lo sé. No entiendo nada. ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando con todo el mundo!? 

-Cálmate. Ahora dime, ¿recuerdas algo sospechoso que te haya pasado hoy? ¿Una poción que se te haya caído encima, un hechizo recibido por accidente?

-¡No! ¡Yo qué sé! ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Ron! ¡Que te calmes! Mira- dijo, alargando un dedo y tocándole suavemente la mejilla. Sólo entonces Ron se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, apretados entre la gárgola y la pared, sus rostros a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. 

 -Mira- repitió ella, apartando la mirada. –_Lumos- _dijo, y le enseñó el dedo que le había pasado por la cara. A la luz, despedía un ligero brillo sonrosado. Ron se miró las manos, que brillaban más intensamente.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya me lo parecía. Es polvo de Afródilo. Aunque... debería ser plateado.

-¿Polvo de...? ¿Pero cómo...? Oh. Vaya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Fred y George. Esta mañana recibí un regalo de su parte, una bolsita que explotó en cuanto lo abrí. Me dejó el cabello y la cara de color rosa. Cuando me duché desapareció, y pensé que era una broma sin importancia. Debí haberlo sabido, que no se conformarían con algo tan simple.

-Estos gemelos... creo que esta vez se han pasado un poco.

-Y que lo digas. ¡Esos locos casi me asesinan! Si no me hubierais rescatado...

-No te preocupes, los efectos del polvo de Afródilo son muy intensos, pero sólo durante poco tiempo. Para mañana habrán desaparecido del todo.

-Menos mal.

Silencio.

-¿Hermione? 

-¿Sí?

-Tú... ¿tú no te me vas a echar encima en un arranque de pasión?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, qué va!- se apresuró a decir su amiga. A Ron le pareció que se ruborizaba, pero en la penumbra no podía estar seguro de ello.

-Los gemelos habrán fabricado una variante de polvo de Afródilo que sólo afecta a los hombres- explicó Hermione, más tranquilamente. –A las chicas no nos hace efecto.

-Qué lástima.- dijo Ron sin pensar.

Hermione resopló, y le espetó-: Eso te hubiera encantado, ¿verdad?

            Retorciéndose intranquilamente, respondió-: Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué sería peor.

            Nadie habló durante un rato.

            -Oye, ¿no deberíamos ir a rescatar a Harry?

            -Hum- empezó Hermione- no creo que sea prudente, todavía no se pasan los efectos del polvo de Afródilo. Además, estaban haciendo tanto escándalo en los pasillos que los profesores habrán ido a investigar... seguramente están todos en la enfermería en este momento.

            -Cierto.

            Hubo un silencio; Ron sentía cómo le subía y le bajaba el pecho a Hermione, sentado tan cerca de ella.

            -Ron- dijo, súbitamente.

            Ron tragó saliva.

            -Hay algo... em... es que, yo... creo que me... me parece que tengo una idea.

            -¿Sí?- indagó Ron con voz quebrada.

            -¿Por qué no vamos a hacer un picnic? Así no nos encontraremos con nadie que te persiga y estarás seguro hasta mañana. 

            -Vale- respondió al instante. Se levantó de un salto y alargó la mano para ayudar a su amiga. 

            -¿Sabes?- le dijo Ron mientras se alejaban apretados bajo la capa mágica, con la promesa de zumo de calabaza, pasteles y sandwiches bajo el brillante cielo azul de principios de primavera, - éste ha sido el cumpleaños más extraño que he tenido nunca.

**FIN**

**¿Qué te parece este fic?**

**¿Te ha hecho reír, llorar, botar como loco frente a la pantalla del ordenador o te han entrado ganas de hacerle un Crucio a la autora?**

**DEJA UN REVIEW Y CUÉNTAMELO!!**


End file.
